


Transformations of the Heart

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Jennifer Blake - Freeform, mentions of Kate Argent, past dub-consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is surprised to see Stiles back in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformations of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had about what would happen if Stiles came back to Beacon Hills after being away for four years.

Derek can only stare. Stiles is standing before him, four years removed from high school and four years removed from Beacon Hills. They hadn't parted on the best of terms-- Derek refusing to see Stiles after he'd given in and gone to prom with the teenager. Stiles had gotten drunk on the punch someone had spiked and later had pulled Derek into the locker room and tried to undress him, forcing his hand down Derek's pants. It hadn't even been that Derek didn't want Stiles-- he did (does) desperately but not when Stiles couldn't say no and definitely not when Stiles wouldn't listen when Derek said no.

He'd felt violated and hurt. Stiles had been (was still) the only one who knew what he'd gone through with Kate the first time she'd been around. And Derek knew that Stiles had tried to apologize after that night, but he couldn't move past it, just like he hadn't been able to move past Kate and all she'd done, or Jennifer and what she'd done. It's only now, one year of five days of therapy a week, one year of three days of therapy a week, one year of one day a week, and another year of therapy every other week, that he's able to deal with being violated by the people he'd loved.

And here Stiles is. Standing in front of him, looking amazingly grown up and impossibly beautiful. "Der?"

Derek shakes himself, licking his lips. "Stiles. What are you doing here?"

"I graduated from Princeton. Masters in Criminology. Dad's convinced the state to fund a forensics lab here in Beacon Hills. Since we have so many weird and unsolved crimes." Stiles smiles a little. "I also did my police academy training."

"How'd you do all that in four years?"

"What can I say? After being possessed by the Nogitsune, I gained a hell of a lot of focus. I didn't need as much Adderall but I could get ten times as much work done." Stiles shrugs. "I finished out my bachelors in two years by tripling up my classes. Finished my Masters' just as quickly. And still had time to manage the academy training. The classroom work I was already doing qualified for my classroom work in the academy. So basically, all I had to do was apply for a job with my dad after graduation." Stiles smiles sadly. "You never let me apologize. I know I violated you that night. I'm so sorry. I was drunk and..."

"I forgive you, Stiles." Derek smiles, nodding a little. "I know you didn't mean to and I know you have never wanted me that way. I could tell how drunk you were. If you hadn't been-- if you'd really wanted me..." Derek shakes his head. "It's okay, Stiles. You're forgiven."

"I did." Stiles looks at him, eyes wide. "I do want you, Der. I always have. Maybe not always, but for years and years. Since I learned about all you went through to save me from the Nogitsune. I realized then that you at the very least thought of me as a friend."

"You are pack. You have been. Since before Scott was the Alpha. But it was more than that. It... It is more than that. I have feelings for you, Stiles. Have since before... After Jennifer... Maybe before Jennifer and I... I don't know when it happened. There's always been something about you, Stiles." Derek licks his lips.

Stiles moves closer. "Yeah? Can you forgive me enough to let me take you out for dinner?"

Derek nods. "I think we can arrange a date or two."

Stiles gives Derek a small smile. "Tonight? Italian?" 

"Sounds perfect. Come pick me up at seven."

Stiles nods. "Perfect. I'll be here at seven." He leans in, hugging Derek before he bounces out of the loft. Derek smiles as he watches him go. Four years ago, Derek wouldn't have been able to forgive him. But they've both changed enough for Derek to know that things will be different and he can trust Stiles.


End file.
